Beno Divino/Personality and Relationships
Personality Beno has the personality of a stereotypically drill sergeant, he is very stern and serious. He seems to show no fear and is a prefect soldier, he prides him for himself for being an okama and seems to get mad if someone makes fun of him for it. He has a nasty temper as well, this was shown whenever a new recruit had played a joke or something on him. He took the marine and through him out of widow, so Beno seems to do things to the extreme. He can't stand sissy or those who are lazy, Beno seems to always want to be in top physical condition. He seems to be training and exorcising most of the day and he has a strong sense of loyalty to his family. This being the whole reason why he has joined Krolowa and Poco, he believes that family is one of the most important things in this life. So this is why he had protected his cousins from some of the other crew members. But Beno isn't scared to take leadership either, regardless that he is just a division member. He seems to constantly tries to get the crew to train and be in their best condition. But Beno is super serious, he doesn't seem to have a funny bone in his body at all. Family Among the Divino family, Beno seems to have a strong sense of loyalty to the family. Regardless even if some of its member are evil, he prides himself on being a member of the family and seems to protect any of them regardless of their choices in life. Beno seems to have gained alot of respect from these qualities, thus making him a very famous member of the family. Krolowa D. Divino Krolowa seems to have a true respect for Beno because of these qualities, however Krolowa seems to use Beno as well. He often will have Beno as his muscles on the ship and on the battle field. Krolowa seems to also not be scared to let Beno order or rather "shape up" the rest of the crew members. Since Krolowa wants them to be the strongest around and being in charge most of the times while the captain is working. Poco D. Divino Beno and Poco have a unique relationship, Beno doesn't seem to mind Poco being childish. Beno seems to realize that he is a still a child and whenever they training, Beno lets Poco do as he pleases. Poco himself has a bit of fear for Beno and had commented that whenever cousin Beno gets mad, he wouldn't want to be the one that made cousin mad. SOF Pirates Among the SOF crew members, Beno is rather scary and many seem to try and stay away from him. However constantly he seems to have treat the ship like a military base or such. Beno has surprise inspections and such. He seems to run a tight ship as he calms, since the captain is gone most of the time doing his work. Krolowa being left in charge, so Beno does take good use for this arrangement. Raymond Xerxes With his captain, Beno treats him as the superior officer, he seems to have a high respect for the captain. However in the relationship, often he finds Raymond's work and stuff to be interfering with his job as the captain. So often Beno might go into his work place and drag the captain out to make sure that he does his job. Raymond seems to have a degree of fear Beno as well, mostly in a comical moments. The two seem to have a mutual respect for each other, but they do also have some moments. Annie Night Even though her nickname being the "Demon Princess", Beno has no fear of the girl. He had commented that he finds her to be more of an annoyance than a pirate, with the pranks she pulls and such. Beno has no fear of her and it seems that Annie doesn't really fear Beno either. Lional Trak Beno finds this boy to more of an untrained one, than a pirate. Beno has countless time had taken the boy and trained him, Beno wants to see his full potential. But Lional often protests and stands up to Beno, but with his quick temper and such. Beno often does throw Lional across the ship or something else that seems comical, but Beno wishes to see the boy to reach his true potential. But there is a bit of fear that Beno gives off that many of the crew members feel, because of his size mostly. Vern M. Wy Beno being the way he is, naturally there would be a strange relationship between the two. Beno treats Vern like a new recruit and hates the boy's laziness, since Krolowa is trying to man up Vern. Beno seems to be the one who is doing the best of it, Vern seems to have a bit of fear for him and often tries to hide away from Beno. Beno however doesn't take these games lightly and like with many other recruits, Beno had thrown Vern through walls and many other things. But even though they seem not to get along, Beno is here to "man up and shape up" the crew and make Vern worthy for Krolowa. Lars Tennfjord Janet Milana Raya Sunaipa Gabriel Leonheart Kenji Ryuunosuke Dutchman D. Jones Victor D. Omega Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages